Je Brûle Encore Pour Toi
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: James croit avoir oublié son grand amour de jeunesse, Lily Evans. Mais lorsqu’il la revoit, deux ans après leurs sorties de Poudlard, il ressent de vieux sentiments qu’il croyait perdus…Atil vraiment oublié la jeune fille! Il faut lire pour le savoir…
1. Chapter 1:Rencontre Inattendue

Disclaimer: Les personnages (sauf quelque uns) ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ils sont à Mme J.K.Rowling. Et donc…Je n'en tire rien, sauf un petit moment de plaisir en relisant ce que j'ai écrit.

Resum: L'histoire se passe deux ans après Poudlard. Et contrairement aux livres, Lily ne sort pas avec James. Ils ne se sont pas revus et James croit l'avoir oublié…Le destin lui réserve une petite surprise.

Bonne lecture et reviewez si vous avez aimez ou détestez!

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre inattendue**

_Le Chaudron Baveur, Londres, Angleterre_

James Potter, un apprenti-auror réputé, s'assit au bar et attendit qu'on le serve. Le séduisant jeune homme de 19 ans, revenant d'un dur entraînement, sourit doucement en regardant dehors. C'était bientôt Noël, et de gros flocons tombaient dehors. Le pub était tranquille, il y avait des couples ici et là, certains dansaient, d'autres se parlaient en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Tout ses gens si heureux…S'en était écœurant, lui qui était seul en cette froide soirée.

«Monsieur?

-Mhffm…Pardon, vous disiez!»

C'était Tom, un vieil homme édenté mais sympathique.

«…Vous allez prendre quelque chose?

-Oui, Tom pardon. Comme d'habitude.»

Il regarda le vieil homme s'en aller, même lui semblait heureux. Il tourna le dos au bar et scrutât la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une jeune fille seule…N'est pas James Potter qui veut! Bon il y avait bien cette fille là-bas…En était-ce vraiment une! On aurait plus dit une harpie…Les harpies étaient-elles sensuelles au lit? Bonne question. Il demanderait à Sirius, il devrait sûrement le savoir lui…Il avait la curieuse manie de coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait. À moins qu'il n'a pas encore couché avec une harpie…Ce qui était, en soi, plus rassurant. Il devait vraiment lui demander. Puis il remarqua la proie parfaite. Elle était assise à une table, seule bien entendu, et ne semblait attendre personne. Elle lisait un livre et buvait tranquillement sa bière au beurre. Elle était tout simplement…Parfaite. Il se dirigea vers elle, l'observant. Aucun signe d'alliance, elle ne semblait attachée à personne. Bien. Cheveux roux, peau pale, mince mais avec des formes…C'était son soir de chance. Il arriva devant elle, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il toussota, puis avec son sourire le plus charmeur, passa à l'attaque.

«Que fais une beauté tel que vous, seule? À moins que vous attendiez quelqu'un…

-Je n'attends personne. Et ce que je fais ne regarde que moi.»

Farouche la demoiselle…Elle n'avait mêmes pas levés les yeux! Soit elle était dans son syndrome prémenstruel, Sirius lui en avait parlé, soit c'était un homme. La première hypothèse était la meilleure. Et puis…Il aimait les défis. Il devait juste…L'amadouer un peu, et le tour était joué!

«Peut-être pourrais-je vous tenir compagnie, non?

-Je ne crois pas, non.»

Zen. Il fallait rester zen et faire preuve d'humour et de gentillesse.

«Etes-vous toujours aussi impolie?

-Etes-vous toujours aussi casse-pieds!

-C'est une des mes nombreuses qualités, en effet»

Il rit légèrement, mais la fille, elle, ne rit meme pas. Pas un sourire, ni rien! Ca allait être un peu plus long que prévu…

«Je crois qu'on est partit du mauvais pied. Je suis désolé.

-Et moi pas intéressée.

-Allez, faite un petit effort pour être aimable!

-Pourquoi je ferais un effort pour être gentille avec quelqu'un qui me tape sur les nerfs depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes!

-J'aurais dit cinq, mais c'est vrai qu'en si bonne compagnie le temps passe vite…»

La jeune fille leva enfin les yeux vers lui… Et quels yeux! Ils étaient d'un vert si profond qu'il aurait pu se noyer dedans…Mais pas n'importe quel vert, un vert émeraude. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois ses yeux dans sa vie…À moins que…

«Evans!

-Potter, toujours aussi lent à la détente…Tu ne reconnais meme pas tes anciens camarades? Pfff. Pathétique.»

**À suivre…**

Désoler pour la courteur (est-ce que ça se dit? Si quelqu'un le sait, qu'il me le dise.) Si vous voulez voir la suite, il faut reviewez! Le prochain chapitre sera certainement plus long, et je risque de modifier celui-ci!

Vlie Not-Okay, ex Bloody-Angel-Me.


	2. Chapter 2:La Rousse Et Le Binoclard

Disclaimer: Même chose que la dernière fois

Resum: L'histoire se passe deux ans après Poudlard. Et contrairement aux livres, Lily ne sort pas avec James. Ils ne se sont pas revus et James croit l'avoir oublié…Le destin lui réserve une petite surprise.

Réponse aux reviews:

**Dedell:** Tiens une fan des Simpson, comme moi ) La voilà la suite, en espérant que tu n'as pas trop attendue et que le chapitre te plaira!

**Moimoiremoi:** J'en suis certaine aussi, mais faut avouez qu'on aime bien les voir comme ça! Merci pour ta review la Miss!

**Cool:** Je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant le deuxième chapitre!

**Cathychou:** Bien sur que Lily est sympa! Simplement…Ca dépend avec qui! Entre nous, James aurait dut choisir la harpie…Elle aurait peut-être été plus sympathique que notre chère Lily nationale…Mais bon ;) Merci pour ta review!

**Perruche Cenevole:** J'adore ton pseudo, vraiment! Alors Miss Cenevole, merci pour ton commentaire! Bon courage à toi pour lire la suite surtout )

**Hedwige 09:** Juste pour toi, j'ai changée quelques détails du chapitre 1! Et je me suis relue plus d'une fois, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas corrigée les petites fautes qu'il restait…Je suis incorrigible. Mais une bonne fois, je vais vraiment me relire correctement et faire attention aux fautes! Et ce n'est pas grave pour les points négatifs, ça m'aide à avancer :P Merci encore, et merci aussi pour ta review sur mon one-shot Ne Me Parlez Plus D'Elle!

**Canelia:** Je te remercie, jeune demoiselle, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier!

**Ladybird:** J'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira! Et même si on sait tous comment l'histoire finira, c'est plaisant d'imaginer qu'il y a eu plusieurs obstacles pour notre petit James Je n'ai pas été trop longue pour la suite, non!

**Hayra:** Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite en espérant que tu l'aimeras!

**Arie-Evans:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis une incorrigible perfectionniste: je dois toujours tout modifier. Mais ce ne sera pas de grosses modifications, sois en certaine! Voilà le chapitre suivant, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps! Bon régal ;)

**SusyBones:** Alors bonjour la fille de Trelawney Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le chapitre 1 a été apprécié malgré sa courteur (loll ;) ) Et oui,tu supposes bien car je ne vois pas Lily en boniche,pas toi! J'essaye de me rattraper pour le 2ième chapitre et je ferais de mon possible pour ne pas être trop longue à poster!

_Bonne lecture, et pardonnez moi pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir!_

**Chapitre 2:La rousse et le binoclard**

_Toujours dans le Chaudron Baveur, Londres, Angleterre_

James, plus que surpris, se dit que c'était un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre…Non! C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas revu cette fille depuis deux ans!

«C'est…C'est vraiment toi?»

Question idiote. Bien sur que c'était vraiment elle! Mais il avait besoin d'entendre encore sa voix, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs…Et le plus souvent, pas de très bon souvenir.

«Non Potter, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Dumbledore.» Dit Lily avec sarcasme.

Même énervée, elle était toujours aussi jolie qu'avant! Et encore plus qu'avant, si c'était possible.

«Quel plaisir d'entendre ta douce voix Evans…» répliqua James, tout sourire, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

«Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir là?

-Non mais je suis certain que ça te fait plaisir.

-Potter…

-Evans.»

Il adorait la faire enragée! Du temps de Poudlard, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris…Avec la chasse au Servilus, bien entendu. Le pire c'est qu'elle tombait toujours dans le panneau, et que la plus part du temps ça finissait en prise de becs…

«Potter si tu n'as pas encore compris, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ta présence ne…

-Allons Lily, oublions nos vieux différents…»

Lily le regarda et…éclatât de rire! Littéralement. Non mais elle se fichait de lui, là? Elle avait le don de le rendre mal à l'aise, de le faire sentir comme si il était nu devant une foule…Quoique ça ne lui aurait pas déranger tant que ça. Mais bon, ça reste à voir.

«Tu aurais dut voir ta tête, fit Lily en riant puis elle se mit à l'imiter, Lily oublions nos vieux différents…

-Je suis sérieux Evans.»

Lily ne répondit rien, et se contenta de l'observer avec suspicion. Potter:1, Evans:zéro. Bien fait pour elle!

«Alors Evans, à cours de répliques?

-J'en cherche toujours une qui pourrait être à la hauteur du grand, du magnifique James Potter!»Répondit Lily en battant faussement des cils.

Elle y allait un peu fort! Il avait changé, nom d'une bouse de dragon! Il n'était plus le même qu'a Poudlard, il savait qu'il était beau et qu'il avait du charme, mais il ne se pavanait pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes…

«Tu as oublié du sublimissime James Potter…

-Tu es si égocentrique!

-Et toi si sexy»

Il avait vraiment dit «Tu es sexy» à Lily! Oui d'après son air…

«C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Je voulais dire…hem…

-Crétin.

-Carotte.

-Abruti.

-Rousse!

-T'a un problème contre les rousses, le binoclard!»

À présent, les deux s'étaient levés, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. James pouvait sentir le parfum discret que Lily portait…Elle n'avait pas changée depuis Poudlard. Toujours le même parfum, les mêmes yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, la même voix douce...Quand elle ne criait pas. Il secoua la tête, il devait partir…Il n'aimait pas Lily Evans. Il n'aimait pas Lily Evans. Il n'aimait pas Lily Evans. Il n'aimait…

«Lily!»

Il regarda dehors, et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la tornade rousse sortir dans la tempête et partir en courant. Il prit son manteau, paya rapidement Tom, et sortit à sa suite. L'air froid le fit frissonner et d'énormes flocons lui obstruaient la vue. Comment pourrait-il la retrouver à travers ce tourbillon de neige? Tant pis. Il allait attendre que la tempête se calme, retourner à son appartement, et retrouver Lily le lendemain. Finalement, il allait retourner dans le pub. Deux ou trois whisky pur feu ne lui feront pas de mal…

_Quelques heures plus tard, en compagnie de notre James favori…_

Le troisième verre de whisky pur feu de James était bien loin lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer…Il avait passé la soirée à boire, en injuriant tout ceux qui osaient venir le déranger. Avalant ce qui devait être son quinzième verre, il se mit au défis: Reconquérir Lily. Et pour de vrai cette fois ci. Il allait faire tomber dans ses bras la fille qu'il désirait depuis toujours…Il scella ce pacte par un nouveau verre de whisky. Puis il s'extirpa de son siège, maudissant ses vêtements qui était soudainement devenu lourds(1) et quitta le Chaudron Baveur.

_Dans l'appartement de James et Sirius, Londres, Angleterre._

«Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit…

-C'est ton imagination, Ellie, ton imagination.»

Eclairage aux chandelles, musique douce et romantique…Il n'y avait pas que James qui passait une bonne soirée. Non, son meilleur ami et colocataire, Sirius Black, avait profiter de l'absence de celui-ci pour organiser un souper aux chandelles avec sa douce moitié. Sauf que pour l'instant, la douce moitié en question ne semblait pas vouloir dormir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Reviens dans le lit…»

Sirius soupira. Il adorait Elizabeth, sauf qu'il adorait aussi dormir. Et que pour l'instant, elle était partie en emmenant les couvertures avec elle. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, puis le bruit mat de quelqu'un qui tombe au sol. Il se leva, enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

«Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait du bruit…»fit Elizabeth, triomphante.

Il regarda James, écrasé au sol, et ronflant bruyamment. Il était plus que rare que celui-ci revienne saoul, et en plus seul…Soupirant, Sirius déposa une couverture sur James et retourna se coucher, Elizabeth sur les talons.

**À suivre…**

1-J'ignore ce que le whisky fait, mais puisque je sais par expérience qu'il faut bouger lorsqu'on prend de l'alcool et que James a fait tout le contraire de ça, il a l'impression que ses vêtements sont très lourds et l'empêchent de se lever.

Je crois avoir fait plus long cette fois Je m'excuse pour les petites fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir et j'attend avec impatience vos reviews…

Vlie Not-Okay


	3. Chapter 3:L'Appartement

Disclaimer: C'est la même chose, comme toujours…

Resum: L'histoire se passe deux ans après Poudlard. Et contrairement aux livres, Lily ne sort pas avec James. Ils ne se sont pas revus et James croit l'avoir oublié…Le destin lui réserve une petite surprise.

Note: J'ai postée vite pour les deux derniers chapitres, mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas faire plus d'un chapitre par semaine car je recommence l'école. Et enfin, je vous présente un chapitre beaucoup plus long car je me suis rendu compte que je comptais ne faire que 5 ou 6 chapitre…M'enfin, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps!

Réponses aux reviews:

**Sir Moony:** Salut à vous, Messire Moony. Contente que tu aimes ma fic Voilà la suite je n'ai pas été trop longue, non!

**April BlackWater:** Merci pour tes deux reviews, ça me fait plus que plaisir! Le nouveau chapitre est là, tout nouveau, tout beau! En espérant que tu l'aimes autant que les deux precedents!

**Patmola: **Ah bon, tu trouves? Eh bien je te remercie… Je suis toujours flattée de voir qu'on aime ce que j'écris, merci pour ton commentaire!

**Ladybird:** Un peu mélangée? Non, non c'est des blagues ! ) Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 3

**Arie-Evans:** J'ai beaucoup hésitée pour le chapitre…Est-ce que je vous fais attendre et je fais le chapitre uniquement sur Lily? Mais je ne suis pas aussi méchante, malheureusement. Eh oui, James aime bien se saouler de temps en temps…Se rappellera-t-il d'avoir vu sa belle Lily? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre qui est, pour une fois, plus long ;)

**Moimoiremoi:** Bien sur qu'elle va se rattraper! On parle de Lily tout de meme…James saura la retrouvée, je te le promets. C'est instinctif, en fait. Mais son vrai défi sera de la séduire… Magnifique…C'est un bien grand mot. Mais je te remercie tout de meme!

**Lauralavoiepelletier: **J'espère avoir bien écris ton pseudo…Sinon pardonne moi infiniment. La plus part des gens imagine Lily comme ça… En plus, je lui ressemble un peu mentalement donc…C'est plus facile de la faire agir! Merci pour ton commentaire

**Perruche Cenevole: **J'ai bien aimée lire ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens prendre part à ce que j'écris comme ça! Eh oui…Que veux-tu, se **sont** des imbéciles heureux et aveugles en plus! Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non? Et oui, voir James s'écrouler dans l'appart, je suis certaine que ça vaux son pesant d'or!

**Dedelll: **Rebonjour à toi Miss! C'est sur, personne ne peut résister au charme d'Homer…Arhem. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et c'est grâce à tout ceux qui review que je réussi à pondre des chapitres comme les deux derniers! Alors voilà la suite!

_Enjoy, et comme toujours pardonnez moi pour les fautes que je fais!_

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Appartement de James Potter et de Sirius Black, Londres, Angleterre_

James ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière, bien que faible, de l'appartement ne pouvait être supporter par quelqu'un qui avait la gueule de bois, naturellement. On dirait qu'on avait passé son cerveau dans le malaxeur, pendant qu'un hippopotame jouait du tambour dans sa tête. Pourquoi un hippopotame? Parce que c'est la vie. C'était tout simplement affreux et insupportable… Si James aurait été un moldu, il aurait maudit le monde d'avoir créer l'alcool. Mais étant sorcier, il n'avait qu'à prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois et hop! Il pouvait refaire la fête le soir meme. Mais une chose l'obsédait, à un point tel qu'il ne songea pas à se lever pour prendre cette fichu potion. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la veille… Enfin, un petit peu mais ce n'était pas assez pour tout se souvenir. Il reconstitua mentalement sa soirée. Il s'était engueulé avec la très jolie Lily puis elle était partie… Il était retourné au bar, avait pris deux ou trois verres puis…Puis quoi! Peut-être n'avait-il pas pris deux ou trois verres… James avait l'affreuse et stupide manie de prendre le whisky pour une liqueur forte qu'il buvait lorsqu'il était jeune. Et donc, ne se rendait jamais vraiment compte de la quantité qu'il consommait.

«Alors Don Juan, tu n'as pas trouvé une charmante demoiselle pour te tenir compagnie hier?»

L'affreuse, la stupide et inutile sensation…Il devait prendre cette potion, sinon il allait devenir fou. Bon, il l'était déjà. Mais fou d'amour et fou tout court, ce n'est pas la meme chose non! Se relevant péniblement, avec un mal de dos horrible, et marmonna à Sirius qu'il devait cesser le tambour dans sa tête.

«Le tambour!» répéta Sirius, se demandant si son ami n'étant pas sérieusement atteint.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

«Jamesie, t'es toujours vivant?»

Aucun bruit. Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain, méfiant et inquiet de ne pas voir son ami sortir. Ouvrant la porte, il vit son ami devant la cuvette, le teint vert et l'air plus que mal en point.

«Joli teint, fit Sirius, alors qui t'a mis dans cet état?

-Va au diable.

-J'y suis déjà allé (1)… Alors mon vieux, tu l'as fait avec une harpie c'est ça?»

Bruit de quelqu'un qui vomit. Puis un rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement. Sirius se pencha, donna une petite tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami et le laissa se remettre.

_Appartement de Lily Evans, Londres, Angleterre._

«Je l'ai revu, Mina! Tu m'avais dit que c'était impossible, qu'il ne venait jamais au Chaudron Baveur et…

-Du calme Lily. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne venait presque jamais. Et donc les chances que tu le revoies étaient minces…Mais elles étaient là quand meme.» dit calmement la dénommée Mina.

Lily tournait en rond, nerveuse. Elle était folle de rage! Elle avait revue James Potter, son pire ennemi. L'homme avec le plus gros ego du monde…Son amie, Elhemina Zetnov, qui fréquentait souvent le Chaudron Baveur lui avait dit qu'il ne venait jamais…Enfin, presque jamais. Et son manque de chance habituel avait contribué à ce qu'elle le voie après deux ans. Au début, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas lui et qu'il ne devait lui ressembler que vaguement…Mais elle avait dut se rendre à l'évidence: James Potter avait bien été en face d'elle ce soir là. Il lui avait parlée, l'avait fait enragée, comme à Poudlard. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles. C'était comme si elle avait fait un saut de plusieurs années…Et c'était tout simplement insupportable! Elle ne cessait d'y penser depuis…

«De toutes façons Lily, qu'est-ce que ça peux bien faire? Ce n'était qu'une soirée et votre conversation n'a pas du être bien longue»dit Mina, toujours égale à elle-même.

Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Peut après, elles avaient rencontrées Elizabeth Heaven, et formait depuis un trio sensationnelle. Les trois demoiselles étaient toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres mais un lien très fort les unissaient. Autant Lily avec un caractère de feu, autant Mina était d'un calme olympien et Elizabeth était extravertie. Elizabeth était la fofolle du groupe. Elle riait toujours et peu de choses la mettaient en colère. Elle avait un corps de rêve, et draguait autant qu'elle le pouvait…Mais elle était plus calme depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sirius Black. Elhemina, elle, était le pilier central du groupe. Lucide et rusée, elle avait toujours une solution à tout. Lily, elle…Lily était le mauvais caractère du groupe. Mais aussi la plus stricte. Elle respectait toujours ou presque les règles lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes. Autant mentalement que physiquement, les filles n'avait rien en commun. Elizabeth était grande et mince. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus variant sur le gris. Comme Lily, elle avait été à Gryffondor. Elhemina, elle, venait de Serpentard. Les cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches auburn, elle avait les yeux verts et elle était petite. Lily était rousse et avait des yeux vert émeraude. Un drôle de trio, quand on y pense…

«Et donc les loups-garous d'Afrique ne peuvent être roux…

-Huhh?»

Mina soupira, la preuve que Lily se perdait une fois de plus dans ces pensées! Elle aurait put continuée longtemps et elle ne s'en aurait meme pas aperçue. Celle-ci se leva et mit sa veste, Lily leva sur elle un regard suppliant;

«Tu ne m'en veux pas, Mi?

-Tu sais bien que non. Je dois aller voir Ellie, elle est chez Sirius. M'accompagnes-tu?

-Je…Lily hésitât fortement puis; Bon d'accord.»

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Sirius, ne se doutant pas que James Potter habitait avec lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si étonnant, quand on pensait que ces deux là étaient amis depuis toujours…Mais le hasard fait souvent bien les choses, quoi qu'on en dise. Lily se dirigeait donc, sans le savoir, vers l'endroit où habitait son meilleur ennemi…

_Appartement de James & Sirius, Londres, Angleterre_

«Je te jure Sirius, c'était elle. Toujours aussi belle, aussi sexy…Aussi chiante…»

James venait de tout rencontrer à Sirius. Après son «aventure» avait la cuvette, il se sentait mieux. Un peu nauséeux cependant…Le jeune Black l'avait écouté, surpris puis hilare. Même après deux ans, James et Lily continuaient de se battre encore et toujours…Un plan germa dans son esprit machiavélique… Si Sirius n'aurait pas été Sirius, ce qui n'était justement pas le cas, il aurait trouvé l'idée débile et impossible à mettre en œuvre.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça au juste?

-Pour rien, je t'en pris, continue» fit Sirius, souriant malicieusement.

On sonna soudain à la porte. Peut-être étais-ce Remus? Mais cela aurait été étonnant…La pleine lune était il y a quatre jours, et le loup-garou se reposait toujours à St-Mangouste une semaine au moins…

«Laisse James, Elizabeth va sûrement répondre…

-Padfoot, tu m'as dit il y a deux minutes qu'Ellie dormait…

-Mince c'est vrai, admit le jeune homme en se levant»

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sirius en découvrant Lily et Elhemina attendant à la porte. Quand on parlait du loup…

«Mina! Lily! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu dire un petit coucou à tonton Sirius avant?

-Parce qu'on est pas des enfants, et que tonton Sirius est stressant lorsqu'il se prend pour un vieux» fit Mina en souriant.

Elles entrèrent donc et découvrirent aussitôt James, qui s'était approchée pour voir quels visiteurs ils recevaient…Lily pâlit, tandis que James vira au rouge! Ils se complétaient en tout point, meme en couleurs…Comme c'était mignon.

«Salut Mina…Evans»marmonna James en fixant la jeune fille d'un regard noir. Il n'avait pas oublié de quelle façon elle l'avait abandonnée à son triste soir, la veille…Ni de la promesse qu'il s'était faite sur un coup de tête et qu'il avait scellé avec un verre de whisky.

«Salut Jamesie!» fit Mina, tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel...Sirius se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et dit;

«Vous veniez voir Ellie?

-Padfoot…Tu penses qu'elles venaient voir qui, Dumbledore?» fit James, pas très content.

Bon, il aurait dut être content de voir Lily. Après tout, il l'aimait toujours et…Quand on y pense, le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. (Niark, je vous l'avais dit)

«C'est mieux que de venir te voir toi…

-Evans, ne recommence pas.

-Je fais ce que je veux Potter.

-Non

-Si

-Non

-SI

-Non, non, non et non!

-Si, si, si et si!»

La querelle dura une dizaine de minutes environ, et Sirius en avait profité pour emmener Elhemina dans la chambre, où il avait réveillé Ellie et dit aux filles son plan diabolique.

«Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça? Fit Ellie, pensive.

-Absolument mon amour.

-Mais, intervint Mina, si jamais ils l'apprennent…

-Ils ne le sauront pas, et tu sais bien qu'ils s'aiment autant qu'avant.»

Les trois jeunes adultes sourient. Le plan était tout simplement parfait…Peut-être un peu trop…

**À suivre…**

Alors? Une petite review…)

Vlie Not-Okay


End file.
